Rewriting Mythology
by shana852963
Summary: While on holiday with their families in Greece, Lily and Hugo explore some of the caves of the area. Inside, they are met with a seemingly terrifying scene. But as with many things, Lily and Hugo find that not everything is as it appears to be. Written for the International Wizarding School Championship.


**AN-This story is written for the International Wizarding School Championship writing competition. This round's theme focused on Ancient Runes, specifically Greek culture. My school's theme was Pan, who is the god of shepherds, pastures, and fertility. He is nurturing and caring. I used this theme to structure the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

**School: Durmstrang**

**Year: Six**

**Theme: Pan**

**Prompts: The Gorgons (#4; main prompt) and Medusa (#2)**

**Word Count: 2653**

* * *

"Greece is so beautiful," Hermione commented as she stepped into the large, four-bedroom tent her family, along with the Potters, were sharing. "I was just down by the falls, and it's so peaceful."

"Is it?" Ron asked, looking up from the game of chess he was playing with Harry.

"You would know if you left the tent once in a while," Ginny pointed out, coming into the tent after Hermione.

"We're on holiday," Ron said. "To _relax_. If you two want to relax by going sight-seeing, that's your choice. _I _choose to relax by doing this."

"And is it relaxing for you, getting creamed by your best mate match after match?" Ginny asked her husband knowingly.

"Not particularly," Harry sighed as he watched Ron direct his bishop into the exact position needed to put him in a Check-Mate.

"Where are the kids?" Hermione asked.

"James and Rose are out in the field, playing Quidditch," Ron replied.

"Did you remind them to stay low to the ground?" Hermione asked. "We can't be seen by the muggles here. Oh, it would be a _nightmare _to have to deal with the Greek Ministry if that were to happen."

"Why? You're the Minister of Magic," Ron pointed out. "You could smooth the whole thing over, I'm sure."

"Yes, because I'm sure that's exactly what Hermione wants to do on her holiday," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Relax, we put charms on both their brooms that keeps them from going too high," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, relieved. "And what about the other three?"

"I told Albus I would take him into the town to look at one of the muggle museums," Harry said, getting to his feet. "We were just waiting for you two to get back."

"Lily and Hugo went out to explore a bit," Ron said.

"Explore?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow. "You let two twelve-years go _exploring_, by themselves, in a foreign country?"

"We told them to stay close by," Harry said.

"And what are the odds of them listening to you?" Ginny said.

"Oh come on, what harm could they have gotten themselves into?" Ron said. "They're fine, I'm sure."

* * *

"Lily, I think we should turn back," Hugo said as he followed his cousin along a narrow path that lead up the side of a stony mountain. "Our dads told us not to go far, and we must be five miles from the tent!"

"You're exaggerating, I can see the tent from here," Lily said simply.

"You cannot!"

"Well still, we're not that far," Lily shrugged. "Come on, we must be close by now. Aunt Luna said that there's a whole community of bowtruckles here. She saw them with Uncle Rolf years ago."

"If it was years ago, how do you know they're still here?" Hugo pointed out.  
"I'm sure they are," Lily said simply.  
"But we can see bowtruckles back at Hogwarts with Hagrid," Hugo moaned.

"Not ones like _these_," Lily smiled. "These bowtruckles are almost as tall as we are!"

"Oh come on, no they're not," Hugo scoffed.

"Are too!" Lily retorted. "You'll see once we find them."

The two continued along the path until they came across an opening within the side of the mountain.

"There, I bet this is where they are," Lily said. "Come on."

"Are you mad?" Hugo exclaimed, grabbing Lily's arm to keep from stepping through the opening.

"What?" Lily frowned.

"We can't just waltz into a cave!" Hugo said. "Come on, let's just turn back."

"No," Lily said firmly. "I want to see the Bowtruckles. If you want to go back, you can."

Hugo groaned. He knew Lily was perfectly aware that he would follow her into the cave.

"You'll see, it will be worth it," Lily said as she led the way. "Hey, think we could use magic to light our wands? It's awfully dark in here."  
"We're already going to be in trouble if our parents find out we're in here," Hugo said. "Can we not add underage magic to the list of reasons they have to be furious?"

"Fine," Lily said. "I'm sure the Bowtruckles will have a nice fire built anyway."

"Aren't they made of branches or something?" Hugo asked as they ventured deeper into the cave.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? If they built a fire, one of them would be sure to burn up and set the whole place on fire," Hugo said.

"Well I'm sure they have something," Lily shrugged.

"Here, in the meantime, let's use this," Hugo sighed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small device.

"What is that?" Lily asked curiously.  
"It's called a flashlight," Hugo said. "Grandpa Granger gave it to me a few summers ago when we went camping. It's like a portable light. See?"

He pressed a button on the side of the flashlight, causing a stream of light to flood the cave.

"Cool," Lily said, impressed. "Alright, this way, then."

Hugo continued to follow Lily through the cave. Luckily, it seemed rather empty. A few mice would scurry across their feet here and there, but apart from that, the sojourn was uneventful.

"I don't get it," Lily sulked after nearly a half-hour. "Where _are _the Bowtruckles? They should be here."

"Maybe it's another cave," Hugo suggested. "There are a ton of them in Greece."

"Maybe," Lily agreed reluctantly. "Well…let's look for just a few more minutes, okay?"

"Fine, but we need to head back soon," Hugo said. "Remember, our parents said we're going to visit the Pantheon after dinner."

"We'll be back before then," Lily promised.

Hugo followed Lily, looking around the cave as he did so. As he walked, he noticed something peculiar. The walls of the cave were no longer plain. Instead, they were covered with drawings.

"Look at these, Lil," Hugo said, stopping to examine a particularly large drawing.

"What are those?" Lily asked.

"Cave drawings," Hugo replied. "Lots of ancient civilizations used them to record their histories."

"Wonder what they were trying to tell us with this picture," Lily commented, looking at the many figures on the wall.

"Hmm," Hugo said, studying the picture as well. There were several human figures that all appeared to be fleeing three large figures. The biggest of these figures was green and had snake-like objects coming from its head.

"That's Medusa!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Medusa?" Lily repeated slowly. "I think I've heard of her…"

"She's a Gorgon," Hugo explained. "According to Greek Mythology, there were three of them; sisters. Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. Stheno and Euryale were supposed to be immortal, but Medusa was not. _But _she was the most powerful. They said she had _snakes _for hair. Anyway, the Gorgon are supposed to be terrible creatures; they lurk in the shadows, waiting for humans to come across their path. And then when they find one, all they have to do is look at the poor bloke, and that's it. They're done for."  
"Why? Do they kill them like a Basilisk?" Lily gasped.

"Kind of…they turn you to stone!" Hugo said dramatically, making Lily jump slightly.

"Stone? You're mad," Lily said, though her confident tone had somewhat faded.

"I'm serious," Hugo said. "I read a book on this Greek Mythology stuff last summer."

"Well…that's what they are, right?" Lily said. "Myths? Medusa and the Gorgons don't _really _exist."

"I dunno," Hugo said, grinning. He was enjoying seeing his normally-fearless cousin become nervous. "It's muggles who call these stories myths. A lot of the creatures mythology talk about are real. Giants…winged-horses, unicorns…Gorgons could be real too."

"Oh, you're just trying to trick me," Lily snapped. She stepped away from the drawing. "Alright, you've made your point. Let's head back to the tent."

"What? Lily Luna Potter isn't _scared_, is she?" Hugo smirked.

"No!" Lily said fiercely. "I just don't want our parents to worry about us."

"Right," Hugo said, still grinning. "Well in that case, why are you-"

His words were cut short, though, but the sound of pebbles shifting from somewhere nearby.

"What was that?" Lily frowned, instinctively stepping closer to Hugo.

"I-I don't know," Hugo said, his smirk vanishing at once. "Probably just the wind…"  
"The wind?" Lily hissed. "This is a cave!"

"Well maybe it was one of those mice we saw earlier," Hugo reasoned.

Just then, a loud moan sounded from behind the two cousins. Both spun around. Hugo pointed the flashlight outwards, revealing two, large, scaly figures with glowing red eyes and claws as sharp as knives.

Both Hugo and Lily let out loud shrieks of terrors.

"The Gorgons!" Hugo cried. "They _are_ real!"

"Go!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both children turned to run out of the cave as fast as they possibly could, but before she could get further than a few steps, Lily slipped on a pile of pebbles and tumbled down to the ground, hard. She felt her ankle snap, and pain began to course throughout her body.  
"Lily!" Hugo screamed as he watched the two figures move closer to her. He turned and raced back towards her. "Don't look at them, Lily! They'll turn you to stone!"

Lily clenched her eyes shut as tight as she could, but she could still sense the Gorgons moving closer to her.

Hugo had almost reached Lily, but the Gorgons were faster than him.

"Lily!" Hugo cried again, torn between his own fear and a desire to save his cousin. He picked up a large stone and heaved it at one of the Gorgons. "Leave her alone! Don't you dare hurt her!"

But the stone simply bounced off the arm of the Gorgon, who didn't even glance in Hugo's direction. Instead, she slowly knelt down and wrapped one, shriveled talon around Lily's broken ankle.

Lily let out a horrified screech. She was truly trapped.

But after a moment, the Gorgon let go of her ankle and stood up and the two backed slightly away from Lily. Hugo took the opportunity to rush over to Lily and help her to her feet.

"Let's go!" he gasped.

Lily nodded, but as she put weight onto her ankle, she was shocked to feel that it was no longer broken.

"My ankle," Lily frowned. "It's…healed."

"So run!" Hugo exclaimed. "We have to get out of here!"

Lily glanced back at the Gorgons. Though sure to avoid their eyes, she saw that the creatures were no longer pursuing her and Hugo but were instead simply watching them.

"Hang on…" Lily said thoughtfully. She squeezed her eyes shut and began walking towards the Gorgons.

"Lily, no!" Hugo moaned.

"You helped me," Lily spoke to the creatures. "You healed my ankle…thank you."

The creatures didn't reply.

"Lily, come _on_," Hugo begged. "They're going to hurt you!"

"No, I don't think they are," Lily replied. She stepped another step closer to the Gorgons. "Are you?"

A thick silence hung around the cave before, finally, one of the Gorgons opened her mouth.

"We are not."

Hugo took a step back in shock. "But-Lily, it's a trap!"

"If they wanted to hurt me, they just had the perfect opportunity," Lily said simply. "They could have done me in. But instead, they helped me. I don't think they're evil creatures."

"No," the second Gorgon spoke. "We are not."

"You can open your eyes, child," the first Gorgon said. "We will not harm you."  
"But…I thought you turned people to stone if they look into your eyes," Lily said.

"Only when we feel threatened," the second Gorgon explained. "You are safe."

"No!" Hugo cried, but it was too late. Lily opened her eyes and looked right into the Gorgons' eyes. Hugo braced himself for the worse, but Lily did not morph into stone.

She was perfectly alright.

"Your friend can look at us too," the first Gorgon said. "We will not harm him either."

"Hugo, come here," Lily said, a smile returning to her face.

Still shaking slightly, Hugo listened to his cousin and walked over next to her and looked up, though with some trepidation, at the creatures. Just like Lily, he was fine.

"So-So they're not Gorgons then," Hugo said.

"We are," the second said. "I am Stheno. This is my sister, Euryale."

"But-But you're supposed to be monsters," Hugo said. "According to the stories-"

"The stories lie," Stheno said. "They paint us in a light that makes us appear to be vicious and blood-thirsty. We are not."

"But-But What about Medusa then?" Hugo asked. "I've read about her."  
"Our sister was our brave protector," Euryale sighed. "She did her best to keep us safe from the hands of man. But alas, she sacrificed herself in process. She did not possess the gift of immortality as we do."

"What do you mean safe from man?" Lily questioned.

"Centuries ago, back when we lived out in the open, men came from all over to try to imprison us. They wanted us to be their slaves…to lock us away in cages!"

"How come?" Hugo asked.

"Because of our healing powers," Stheno answered, holding out her hands. "Unbeknown to mankind, us Gorgons possess the ability to save even one that is a breath away from death. We can cure any sickness, any calamity…At first, we graciously healed any that came to us, but that was not enough. Man wanted to _control _us; to find a way to take our powers and use them themselves! They came with swords and other weapons so terrible…Medusa made it her mission to protect us, but in the end, even with her extraordinary strength, she could not. Euryale and I were forced to flee into the shadows in order to survive."

"That-That's awful," Lily whispered. "Have you been hidden here this whole time?"

"Yes," Euryale answered.

"I'm so sorry," Hugo said softly.

"But-But maybe you don't have to hide anymore," Lily said. "Things are different out there, now. Maybe you can go back out into the open without anybody trying to hurt you."

"No," Stheno said firmly. "We will not leave. For as long as men wander our lands, they will always seek to control us. They don't understand our power; therefore, they want to take it from us."

"That's not right," Hugo spoke up. "My mum…maybe she could help. She's the Minster of Magic back in England. She's done lots to help magical creatures from being exploited. She's made laws and drafted bills. If she heard about this-"

"You are kind," Euryale cut him off. "But take our word; we are better off hidden. We have been alive for centuries…millennia. Laws and bills cannot protect us from the greedy eyes of mankind."

"But-But you're stuck in a cave," Lily said.

"Yes, but we are safe," Stheno smiled, her jagged lips cracking as she did so. "This is what we want. Please, let us be. Do not tell others where we are. For we have finally found peace within in this cave. It is our home."

"You're sure?" Hugo frowned.

"Yes," both Gorgons nodded.

"Thank you again for helping me," Lily said. "You really _are _kind creatures."

"I'm glad at least two will know that," Euryale said. "Now go on…we wish you the best."

Hugo and Lily waved solemnly as they turned and headed out of the cave.

"Well…" Hugo said when they finally stepped out of the cave, back into the sun. "What are we going to do?"

"Exactly what they asked, of course," Lily said. "They're right. Magical creatures with powers like that are bound to be taken advantage of by mankind. Look at House Elves. They have powers that match some of the strongest wizards. Instead of letting them be, though, we made them be our slaves for years. Your mum helped them, but they still had to suffer."

Hugo thought for a moment. "So…we tell nobody? Not even our parents."

"It will be our secret," Lily smiled. "Just you and me."

"Alright," Hugo agreed. "Just you and me."


End file.
